farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Gamemakergm/A1
This is an archived version of Gamemakergm's talkpage and exists only for historical reasons Welcome! Hi, welcome to the FarmVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Pet page. If you are new here, there is plenty to do! A good place to start is the Recent Changes (Also called the RC). Here you can see what other users have been editing! If you feel like improving an article, but not sure which one you want to improve, then try the Random Page button! Feel free to use the IRC or the Forums to talk with other editors here! Thanks for contributing to the Farmville Wiki. Happy Editing! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ajraddatz (Talk) 23:07, April 20, 2010 I just raised the percentage of questions answered on Farmville answer from 87% to 94%!!! Gamemakergm 00:50, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :Great work! Ajraddatz Talk 01:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I did grant you patroller rights... in case you were wondering ;) Ajraddatz Talk 19:27, April 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks!Gamemakergm 21:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Join the Live Chat Come on,it's too empty on there. http://farmville.wikia.com/wiki/FarmVille_Wiki:IRC Hi LOL :D Nice siggy you've got there :) it's too quiet here on wiki :) Raiine (Talk) Farmville Wiki Administrator 05:40, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!(LSHMSFOAIDMT- Laughing So Hard My Sombrero Falls Off and I Drop My Taco) 15:44, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Eek, it takes up waaay too much space!!! Use in your prefs please ;) Ajraddatz Talk 17:24, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Game Performance I suspect some of the player loss is due to poor game performance. I used to be able to visit all 50 of my neighbors and fertilize crops and feed chickens in about 20 minutes. I can barely get to a dozen now. Had to stop. The themes and gifts have gotten way out of hand, do nothing to further game progession and I suspect is a major part of why the game has slowed. Farmss are over run with stuff and animals. RE:Hi! Hi, how are you? Jorghex 02:24, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I'd love it, but I'm very busy, i just took a look at this page. Thank you! Jorghex 02:53, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Your RfA was successful, congratulations - you are now an administrator. Theboy1001 Talk 17:41, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations :)) Congrats GMgm, i know you will be a very good Admin :) Raiine (Talk) 00:17, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Pineapple Let's see if this works this time. I edited the first level of pineapple because that's the only level that needed to be updated. The total amount for mastery was correct even though the first level was not. : I clearly understood the first time and I checked it myself 21:50, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Block Sorry if I interrupted your blocking of that vandal... :S Also, when blocking a user, we have a block template to use, instead of the warning one. Theboy1001 Talk 19:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Change your delete summary!!! Hello, when deleting things, especially spam, please make sure to erase the default summary so that nobody can see the spammed links. Thanks, 21:19, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Farming guide I put together a best land use guide. Maybe it will help with the FAQ sometimes. Do we have a category of guides? 21:19, June 8, 2010 (UTC)